User talk:Great King Henry Nichol
siber city asks for a alliance Siber city 23:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank You NOTE: THIS WAS POSTED MONTHS AGO, AND NO LONGER REFLECTS THE COMPETENCE OF THE USERS. Dear HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN, We are extremely pleased to talk with another micronation, and you are welcome to our help. The wiki has fallen into a somewhat broken state, having such famous members like A1 and Þeodia moved to the other (hard to navigate) website. Hopefully, we, left behind, can cover for them, and expand the micronational community to keep the hobby alive. Long live Wikia, long live the Great King, and long live micronations! Sincerely, Grummia 22:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Your ally request is granted, I have recently declared war on the Republic of Antartica because an citizen of them has questioned our land claim. So Now I am waging war on the Internet. Re: Categories Dear HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator, I am terribly sorry about the whole "Abs" category thing. I was in a hurry, and tried to write "Absolute Monarchy", but accidentally vandalized your page with it. About the cleanup thing, I was not very justified to do so, but I did it because you had no righthand template at the time and a few bits and pieces out of place, and you have since fixed them in your expansion. Consider it nitpicking. If the "Abs" thing cannot be removed, I would gladly recreate the page under a different name, delete the old one, and rename it again to fit the original, or you could. Please tell us what you would like done. Sincere regards, Michael II Grummia 19:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Land Claims The reason why I do have so much territory around the British Isles, is becuase I have formally conquered them. Rule Britannica 18:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Farewell, for now Dear Great King Harry Nicholls, Good day to you. As you know, the site Wikia is a commercial one, gaining money through advertising. However, the changes to its layout affected everyone except the giants like Uncyclopedia. These changes were superfluous simplifications and style changes to favor advertisers. Thus, the majority of micronational leaders have moved away as a protest and alternative to the Wikia wiki farm for favoring advertiser's money over the preferences of the communities. Being a communist, this corruption by money seems intolerable, and until it is fixed, it looks like the British site is the only other logical choice. The whole reason I disliked the other wiki was a problem where it doesn't give you a drop-down menu while writing in the search box. Perhaps this can be requested and the staff may add it. I renounce what I stated about the British site, and perhaps Kyng Fyrst was wrong to have tried to take over a dead site. I have stubbed the Grum page, and I am packing my bags. Maybe the two wikis can coexist, but the whole point of moving was to expunge the newer presence (us) on Wikia, so that we work on the British site. I hope the other site can create good features that are/were here, and make it more navigatable and clean-looking without messing up previous setups. I hope to see your work on the other site someday. Best Regards Michael II Grummia 01:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) We're back! Salutations, Great King Henry Nicholls the Liberator. Grum has returned from the new wiki. We have prepared a new article, The Wiki Schism, to educate users of this site of the conflict. I have also unstubbed my page, and announce that the Democracy of Grum is now in the Non-Alligned movement of the Schism. I hope that you will do the same. This is tricky business, and can accidentally break ties with other nations due to this whole separation. I find the Wikia site annoying and unfair, but it is a commercial site. Also, forums simply disappoint my brain, so the new wiki is not helpful either. Also, it crashed yesterday. However, hopefully the Non-Alligned Movement can help our nations bypass the intra-community blocs. I appologize for these confusing and swift changes in attitude towards the Schism, but I think I have found the Solution. All I want is a united community between all of us. Michael II Grummia 04:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Long Live the Non-Aligned Movement! Dear Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator, I am very happy about this news! However, one thing that might need to be done is to copy our changes to the New Wiki as well. This will take a while, seeing that we are both "Wiki builders" (actually, I am at 99/100 edits). I deeply hope that this can be enjoyable, though. I do have one more thing to ask you. What do you think of the Brooklyn Space Program's method of making high-altitude probes, and how do you think it could be improved for micronational use? Best Regards, Michael II Grummia 15:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Siber City Dear Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator, It appears Siber City is one of four things: a troll/spammer, a bot aided by humans, a very lazy user, or a user who doesn't know how to use a wiki. If you asked me about his country, I wouldn't be able to tell you anything useful, yet he has created many content-free pages akin to his country's (and has no respect for grammar). I gave him a message about this, but it seems to have gone ignored. The disadvantage of this site is that there appears to be no administrators in sight, and the ones who want to become one have to ask people at the other wiki, but they are Pro-Wikia, so they won't do it. I would respect Siber City More if he/they (The article said it was created by Dominic) made better quality pages, but it isn't happening. How can we deal with this? :/ Sincerely, Grummia 16:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) One other Thing PS- Siber City actually had the audacity to make a list of local micronations in an insignificant conflict with no links or complete sentences whatsoever, and call and give it the most unfitting title ever, Micro World War 1! >:( Alliance On behalf of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia, I, King Anonymous, propose an alliance with Domus. I await your response. Thank you for your time... Please respong ASAP The Awesome X! 05:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your acception! I have added you as a presigious ally. May our friendship prosper! His Majesty, King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia Diplomatic Relations Dear Great King Harry Nicholls, I have recently created the address grumdiplomacy@mail.com for diplomatic relations purposes and for use in exchanging special messages that would not be entries on this site (eg. newspapers, debates, copies of documents or pictures, etc.) In this way we wouldn't spam up talk pages too badly and keep an orderly community. I have also told the Kingdom of Galacia this information. I hope this will work well Regards, Grummia 21:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) While you were gone Dear Great King Harry Nicholls, GSRS etc., I feared that you might have given up your country, but I seem to be overreactive like that, so I deemed the Great Kingdom inactive. In fact, many active micronations don't even work on the wikis much. My thick-skulled behavior has landed me in trouble before. No matter; it is good to know you are still around (not dead). Anyway, in current events, another new country has made its way into establishing a good article: the Kingdom of Rosettia. In unrelated news, the balloon launch will likely be executed Summer 2012 in Montana, USA. I hope it gets good images! Also, would you please tell me what you think of the articles "The Wiki Schism", "Cinema of micronations", "Fundamental Micronations", "Oop Script", and "Molossian Navy"? I wrote these articles, and would appreciate open criticism. I could critique and help your articles as well! Thank you for your time.☺ ɳōopō +ȯ ö'·'ȯǫ, Grummia 23:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Great King Harry Nicholls. Thank you for the feedback! However, the Kingdom of Rosettia has no plans to launch a balloon; I haven't seen an article about it. Grum is the country that will launch in Montana. Again, I feel foolish for saying Domus was inactive for no wiki activity for two weeks; you probably have very important matters to attend to, and so do I. In order to focus on some other projects (including the upcoming balloon mission!), I will need more time. Still, I will make an edit here or there, but for the most part I will be busy for the next week or two. In that time, perhaps you could look more into IGOs and see if one is necessary here. I have one question, though: Why is your username different than your name? Grummia 15:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Alliance with Kukgar 1 Dear Great King I propose an allience between our two great nations. Please leave a reply at my talk page or email me at the adress shown here. Best Regards His Royal Highness Emperor Henry of Kukgar Alliance with Kukgar 2 Dear Great King I propose an allience between our two great nations. Please Leave a reply at my talk page. Best regards Emperor Henryof Kukgar More messages IGO is an acronym for InterGovernmental Organization, like the United Nations, NATO, or, a micronational example, the Grand Unified Micronational. Grummia 22:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Asermia Your Majesty, I do not have much time at the moment, but I would like to point out that Asermia has claimed the British Isles in their entirety, which puts your sovereignty at risk. They have offered to relinquish their claims on Grummian territory, as well as the Royal Kingdom of Galacia, but have not made any mention of you. I do not wish to stab your back by having relations with them until they give it up, so I was hoping you could negotiate to have him relinquish your land around England so that Asermia could be peacefully accepted into the community. ☮ Grummia 02:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I Have Withdrawn I Have Told Grum and Galicia both that i have already relinquished YOUR TERRITORY as of Yesterday. Please Spread The Word To All Micronations Who Were Involved in This Dispute. Pminister 23:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Bits and Bobs Your Majesty, As you can read above, your claims are now undisputed once again, and Grum's capital has been returned as well. I recently did a speech arguing against capitalism at my Hoosier public school. Although I am a dreadful public speaker, I think it raised some important issues. It is hard to actually exercise a mode of production if nothing is produced, so I have planned to grow peppermint next summer, chop the plants up, and package them for use as a form of tea and for their oils. Grum can use the current capitalist system of the outside world to gain money from the surplus plants for expansion and increased independence. State capitalism might be a bit of a scary idea, but since socialist ideas are not widespread, it seems to be the only way to start an economy at this time. It is at least reassuring that the people as a whole make the decisions! Kind Regards, Grummia 23:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Your Majesty, Asermia Wishes to Have an Alliance or Diplomatic Relations with You. As You Said on Your Front Page, In These times, We all need Allies. Sincerely Pminister 15:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank You. I Have Added Your Nation to my Page. Pminister 23:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Ƕæt is þæt? Sum cēcel? Greetings and best wishes, Your Majesty! How has Domus been faring recently? Lately, I have been making plans to build a peace-time navy, and it seems that Galacia has been busy working with the other wiki extensively to gain mutual alliances. Have you been working on the other wiki at all? Regards, Michael II Grummia 15:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. the header is supposed to mean "What is that? A cake?" in old english, but I'm not quite sure. Hurrah for randomness! Current events Greetings, Great King! It has been a while since our countries have communicated. What has happened recently? At Grum, we have written our first complete constitution, and are currently gathering supplies for the diving bell and raft as Spring draws nearer. I also have put up the Domusian page on the other wiki at http://míçröwiki.òrg.ûk/index.php?title=Great_Kingdom_of_Domus. It is not up to date, but at least it exists now. Also, please order ACTA to be lobbied against, as it is threatening micronations! For a better explanation, go here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8Xg_C2YmG0. Michael II Grummia 20:41, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Moreover... ACTA Domus's Page Your Imperial & Royal Majesty, I would like to propose that the page on Domus should be changed to inform readers further about the geography, government, foreign relations, etc. to attract further attention in the micronational world and, internally, among Domusians. I could help you if you wanted, since we are allies. :) Also, a list of citizens as a separate article could help free up space for such interesting expansions. On an unrelated note, the other wiki is a blast if you get to know it as well, and I think it would be a great tool to further the Great Kingdom's dependability, reputation, and enjoyment as it contains countless more active members and better upkeep. Sincerely, Michael II Grummia 00:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: I apologise for not using correct greeting protocol in my previous messages. - The gate of information flooded. Your Imperial & Royal Majesty, Sorry for the late response, but my reason is that I have basically stopped working here altogether and moved to the other wiki with Dalton (successor of St. Robertsburg) and Galacia (although I have not heard anything from King Anonymous in over a week and a half). I hope the fascists were nicely creamed! What would they want with a strongly socialist micronation other than to destroy it? The Domusian article seems much more systematic and comfortable now! I plan to fix it up a bit, and check for spelling and grammar errors. I don't wish to be bossy at all, but I would like to point out that it is a bit weird to see Russian planes and William III of the Netherlands when they are portraying Domusian planes and you, respectively. Turning to more grave matters, my fear is that Domus, if not well rooted like Molossia by bricks and mortar, could very easily die in the chilling environment of the Old Wiki, which has no administrators, monthly instead of daily news updates, broken, unkempt, and out of date pages, and a paltry community. In fact, my first message to you has been ridiculed on MicroWiki proper's forums, because of my sheer ignorance about the difference between this trash pile of a site and the decent, clean, and manageable new wiki. I still try to keep some diplomatic ties here, but that is out of necessity. My advice is this: Since you have so many citizens, you could allocate some of your manpower into a department of information or CIA to manage wiki pages, instant messaging, and websites, as well as distribute and archive information for the people. I must beg you to use any material on the internet about wiki code as possible and move. We at Grum have abandoned the "Wiki Schism" idea, because the decision to move was almost unanimous, and left only confusion and anger in the new arrivals on Wikia; it relied on the weak argument that there was a MAJOR split in the wiki, which was never true. This, for Grum at least, was a move for survival and security, not smugness or the herd mentality. I bid you and Domus prosperous times, and I hope to recieve a message from you soon on the new wiki, which I check almost daily. :) Grummia 22:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: My ancient argument in my first message to you, the virtual inability to navigate the site, becomes less and less important as time goes by. I have grown in my understanding of the wiki's innards and this is a rather permanent decision by my country to favor the new wiki. Response: I respect your choice to stay. Grum and Domus can still be allies, and once we get enough time we might join an IGO you belong to. Every once in a while, I will check this site, too. I'm glad that this wiki serves you well, and it seems the spirit of Domus would be too strong to die! One question, though: would you like me to copy your articles onto the new wiki and link to here? Grummia 19:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Alliance Dear HI&RM Great King of Domus, I am proposing an alliance between our two nations. HH Ruling King Mendoza March 18,2012 9:09am Greetings. Would you like to open Diplomacy with the Socialist State of Monovia? Also we are restoring Microwikia Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 14:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey there King Harry Hey! How is Domus doing? I will add your flag to the slideshow on the main page. My name is also Harry :) Is it true you claim the Russian Military as your Armed Forces? Becasue i saw that picture of those Fighter jets on your article. Also, wheabouts do you reside? I live in Sheffield, UK. Also if i ask, how old are you? I am 12. Sorry, I am just rather inquistive, I hope we can become the best of friends! Monovia Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 18:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Diplomacy 2 Greetings. With regards to nobility, my family are descended from an aincent Irish Kingdom, we also do have family connections to the British royal family, as marriage between the Irish Celts and the British was seen as a alliance. As a Socialist/Marxist state however, we take pride in being a Workers Paradise, and we are all treated as nobles. I also heard that Domus was Socialist? Is this correct? I also heard of the "Muddywater - Domus conflict", Could you please clarify what occured? Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 20:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC)